Why Not Me?
by Dally's Stalker
Summary: Hermione has feelings for Ron, but Ron is with Lavender. And then Hermione had to write that stupid note and mess everything up... R&R! I suck with summaries! Give it a chance! [COMPLETE!]
1. That stupid piece of parchment!

**Why Not Me?**

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is my first non-OC fiction. Whoo-hoo! It's about Hermione and Ron. Hermione has feelings for Ron, but Ron's with Lavender. So I hope you enjoy my story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

THE PIECE OF PARCHMENT

Hermione was working on her Potions essay in the commom room. It was getting late and the only other Gryffindors in the common room were a few Third Years and _them_. Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley. The two of them were sitting on a couch, whispering and cuddling and giggling. Well, Lavender was doing the majority of the giggling, but Hermione was certain that she had heard Ron let out a few giggles. Anyway, they were a distractment, and Hermione was having trouble concetrating on her essay. Because of _them_. Hermione got out a peice of parchment and started writing down the thoughts that had been occupying her mind recently. Everything she had been keeping to herself. It was about _them_.

**Why does he like her? Why does he have to be so lovey-dovey with her when I'm standing right in front of him? When will he realize that she is horrible for him? When will it finally hit him that I have feelings for him? Aren't I obvious at all? Why can't he like me more than just a friend? When will he understand that I like him the way I do? When will I get over it? When will I stop waiting for him? What gave me the idea that he like me more than Lavender? How could I possibly think he might have such great feelings for me? When will I get it through my head that Ron is with Lavender and will never, not in a million years, be with me, Hermione "know-it-all" Granger? **

**... I think I just did.**

By the time Hermione was finished writing all of that down, there were tear drop stains on the parchment. Some of the words were a little blury, but most were readable. Hermione was ready to crumple up the parchment, but, for some strange and unknown reason, she did not. Instead, Hermione slid it into her folder. Hermione had now totally given up on her Potions essay. _Well, it isn't due for two weeks, after all._ Hermione stood up, put her books in her schoolbag, and put her bag up in her dormitory. She came back down to the commom room and walked over to where Ron and Lavender were sitting.

"Ronald, we have prefect duties to attend to, in case you have forgotten," Hermione told him.

"Oh yeah. We do, don't we? I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in five minutes," Ron said to Hermione, not taking his eyes off Lavender.

"Fine," Hermione said bitterly. She walked over to the Third Years and scolded them for not being in bed already. They sighed, but went off to their dormitories anyway. Then Hermione headed through the portait hole and down to the Entrance Hall.

But something had happened, unknown to Hermione, while she had been in the common room. Hermione hadn't realized it, but that peice of parchment, about her feelings and thoughts, had fallen out of the folder while Hermione put her books in her bag. And that peice of parchment is, at this very moment, in the middle of the commom room floor, just waiting. Waiting to be picked up off the floor. Waiting to be read...

It didn't have to wait long.

**AN:** Haha! Cliffy! You can probably guess who picks it up, though. This story is probably going to be short, but I hope it turns out good. What do you think of it so far? REVIEW!

Kat


	2. That wasn't supposed to happen!

**Why Not Me?**

**AN: **Hey there! Thank you to **Berde**, **Tinavel**, and **Abercrombie 18** for being the first ones to review! Well, here is the second chapter of _Why Not Me?_. I hope you like it! REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never will be. Simple as that.

THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Ron said good night to Lavender and watched her go up to her dormitory. He got up from his seat on the couch and stretched. He had to hurry and meet Hermione in the Entrance Hall for their shared prefect rounds. They had the last shift, from 11:00 to 12:00. Ron dragged his feet along as he walked towards the portrait hole. He was in mid-yawn when he felt the texture of the floor change. Ron looked down at the floor and saw that he was stepping on a peice of parchment. He bent down and picked up the parchment. Ron was going to throw the paper away, but something caught his attention. He saw Lavender's name in the writting and saw that there were some smudges words, as if the writer had been crying. Ron was curious, so he decided to read the note. When Ron was finished reading what was written on the peice of parchment, his heart sunk down to his stomach. He read the letter over again.

**Why does he like her? Why does he have to be so lovey-dovey with her when I'm standing right in front of him? When will he realize that she is horrible for him? When will it finally hit him that I have feelings for him? Aren't I **_... Oblivious?_** at all? Why can't he like me more than just a friend? When will he understand that I like him the way I do? When will I get over it? When will I stop**_...Walking?_** for him? What gave me the idea that he like me more than Lavender? How could I possibly think he might have such great **_Er.. Fridges, is it?_** for me? When will I get it through my head that**_... What is this fowl bloke's name? Tom? It looks like it says Tom.._** is with Lavender and will never, not in a **_.. Nilon?_** years, be with me, **_.. What's this poor girl's name? I can't really tell.. damn smudges.. Helga? Helga Katherine Ginger? I didn't know there was a Helga in Gryffindor.. Maybe she's a Secong Year or something.._

**... I think I just **_Uh... lid?_

Ron was furious. Lavender was cheating on him! _That dirty little... And when she already had a boyfriend, that being me, she had to go and take away this Tom fellow from little Helga Ginger. What kind of person am I dating? How could Lavender be so cruel? I bet she's shagging MALFOY on the side too! That thought disgusts me, but it probably is true! That's it! I'm ending this so-called relationship! I'll do it tommarow, as soon as I see that no-good cheater. Now I better get down to Hermione before she had a cow..._

With that, Ron slouched down the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall. When he got there, Hermione came over and quickly started to complain.

"Ron, you were supposed to be here minutes ago! What took you so long? I was waiting and waiting. I thought that you probably ditched me to go have another one of your snog festivals with _Lav Lav_ again. Honestly, you two are--" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Listen, Mione, could you just lay off! I feel horrible as it is, you don't have to go and make things worse. It's all because of that stupid note..."

Hermione froze in her spot and felt her heart stop. _It couldn't have been my note, could it? It should be safe in my dormitory right now. There's no way that Ron could have read it... Is there?_

"W--What note?" She asked hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he might say.

"There was this note on the common room floor. Someone must have been crying when they wrote it, because some words were smudged and hard to read. Anyway, it basically said that Lavender is currently with this git named Tom and that this girl named Helga Ginger must really like this Tom fellow, because she seemed so upset in the letter. And I just can't believe that Lavender was cheating on me," Ron said gloomily.

"I could believe that," Hermione said, but then she remembered that Lavender wasn't cheating on Ron, or at least not with "Tom". And "Helga Ginger" wasn't real. _I don't even think there are any Helga's in Gryffindor! _

"You could? You think she would cheat on me?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, Lavender isn't exactly the loyal type, is she? She is one of the girls that spread gossip. And she usually gets that gossip from saying she can keep a secret, and then making that secret known to all of Hogwarts. Plus, the fact that she and Pavarti do frequently talk about all the "hot" guys in our year and the year above us doesn't exactly make her loyal to you, now does it?"

"Hermione, your right. I mean, all the signs were there. I should have known. That's it, I'm definately finished with her. I'll end it tomorrow," Ron said bitterly.

Hermione wasn't quite sure if she had done a bad thing or not. This meant that by a slight chance, a VERY slight chance, she and Ron could be together, finally. But what about Lavender? She hadn't cheated, that Hermione knew of, but she wasn't really loyal at all. Still, she didn't do anything really wrong to Ron. And now he was going to break up with her. Did she really desirve that?

"Well," Hermione said, "Let's get on with our rounds of the castle."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o**Next Day**o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with Harry. They were heading down for breakfast, and hadn't seem Ron in the Gryffindor common room. They both assumed that he went to breakfast earlier than them. Harry and Hermione were nearing the door, when they heard yelling. The yelling sounded like it was coming from Ron. Hermione and Harry glanced worriedly at each other, before walking through the door. And what a sight they saw.

Ron was standing near Gryffindor's table with a crying Lavender in front of him. Ron's face was so red, it could have been mistaken for a tomato. Hermione was just about to think how horrible she was for doing all this, when Ron spoke again.

"So you're saying that not only did you go with this Tom guy, but you were also shagging Nott? THEODORE NOTT? A Slytherin! SLY-THER-IN! I cannot BELIEVE you! How could you be such a... That's it! I am THROUGH with you!" Ron looked absolutely furious. It was quite scary.

"But Won-Won.." Lavender cried.

"But nothing! We're done! Finished! For good!"

Hermione couldn't believe that Lavender had really cheated on Ron. And with THEODORE NOTT? Hermione shuddered at the thought. But it was all of Hermione's fault anyway. Ron wouldn't know about Nott and wouldn't have broken up with Lavender, if only Hermione hadn't written that stupid note! NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

**AN:** Did you like it? Have any questions? Well, REVIEW! Toodles!

- Kat


	3. So Far, So Good?

**Why Not Me?**

**AN: **Hello all! Well, this is the 3rd chapter of my story! Yay! Sorry for the wait. Okay, here it is.. After the disclaimer, of course.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... Except for my stuffed animals.. ((turns to big pile of stuffed animals on bed)) Oh how I love you all.. Hey! Mr. Snuffaluffagus! Stop trying to escape!... lol. jk. I don't have stuffed animals anymore... not that many. haha. On with the story!

SO FAR, SO GOOD?

Hermione thought of telling everyone who really wrote the note and why they wrote it and what the note really said. She thought about doing this alot, but she never did. Things were going well, believe it or not. Ron was back to his usual goofy self. He was spending more and more time with his friends. Won-Won was gone for good. And Hermione was loving it.

Lavender, on the other hand, was not doing so well. She looked a mess, most of the time. She almost always had puffy red eyes, and her hair wasn't up to it's potential at all. It was frizzy and either thrown into a messy bun, or hanging lifelessly. Lavender barely ever cracked a smile anymore. When Hermione saw Lavender this way, that's when she wanted to confess to everyone about the note. But she was just too happy to have her Ron back. she couldn't blow that away just to make Lavender happy. Lavender really did cheat on Ron, after all.

Hermione was currently in the common room with Harry and Ron. It was almost 10:30, but there wasn't anyone left in the common room except for the trio. Hermione was watching Ron kick Harry's butt in Wizard's Chess. It was quite amusing. Harry was glaring daggers at Ron and Ron did a little dance every time one of his pieces knocked over Harry's. At the end of the game Ron won and Harry went up to bed, all pouty looking. Ron did a victory lap around the couch Hermione was lounging on.

As he was about to pass her, Hermione said, "I've seen Wizard's Chess played _loads _better than that."

Ron stopped and looked down at Hermione, "You're gunna get it!"

Ron lunged at her, but Hermione hopped out of her seat and ran around the common room. Ron was chasing her, and he was going to catch her any minute. Hermione was passing another couch, when Ron dove into her and knocked them both onto the couch. Ron was on top of Hermione, and they were both laughing like crazy. They both stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. Ron's face was just inched away from Hermione's. Ron moved in closer and pressed his lips lightly on Hermione's. Hermione felt this strong sensation run through her body. She responded back to Ron's kiss, but he pulled away.

He got off the couch and said, "Er... I've got to go... I... I'm sorry."

And then he ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach and tears forming in her eyes. Why would he just leave like that unless he didn't like her at all? She liked him so, so much, but he just wanted to be friends. It was so obvious that he had no feelings beyond friends for Hermione. Hermione went up to her dormitory and cried. She knew what she would have to do.

**AN: **Okay, that was chapter 3! Like it? REVIEW! ... Pwease?

- Kat


	4. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**AN:**

Okay, I just want to tell you guys that this story will be put on hold for the time being. Look at my profile for more detail on why. Sorry for the inconvience! The story will continue, but I won't update for a while. Once again, SORRY! If you have any questions, just send me a private message, and I'll be sure to get back to you.

-Kat


	5. Why Not Me?

**Why Not Me?**

**AN: Okay. Sorry for the wait! I finished my Outsiders fic and I think this will be the last chapter of this story. Surprised? Me too. I didn't even know until 2 minutes ago when I plotted the whole chapter out in my head. Well, Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!**

Why Not Me?

_Hermione's PoV_

I walked into the common room and saw Ron sitting and reading the paper. I knew it was the perfect time to tell him. I just couldn't live with myself lying anymore. I walked to where Ron was sitting and he looked up at me.

I took a deep breathe, "Ronald."

"What is it, 'Moine?"

"Lavender didn't cheat on you. Not with Anyone named Tom, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"That note. The one you found. It wasn't written by anyone named Helga. It was written by... me."

Ron looked confused, "Why would you write about Lavender being with Tom if she didn't cheat on me with him? And _you_ like this Tom bloke? Why _him_? Who the bloody hell _is _he anyway?"

"Ron! There is no Tom! It was you! I was writing about _you_!"

Ron looked utterly shocked. His mouth hung open, but he didn't say anything.

"No one was supposed to find that letter. I was just writing down how I had been feeling. I didn't mean for you and Lavender to break up. Honest. I just... I just wanted to be with you."

Ron finally found some words, "So... So are you saying that you like me?"

"Ron, I've liked you since 4th year! But when you were going out with Lavender, I was... Why did you go out with her? Why not _me_?" I asked with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ron stood up and said, "Why not me?"

"What?"

"Hermione, if anyone knows what that feels like, it's me. I've liked you since first year. First year! but you never seemed to like me. I've always liked you. Even when I was going with Lavender. And I still like you even if you did cause a lot of trouble with that note. I'm actually glad about that note."

I looked at him, taking in all that he had just said. I was about to speak when he... Well, he kissed me. He kissed me and it sent electricity and heat thrtough me body.

So now Ron and I are together and we don't bicker as much, believe it or not. I can't believe we are together. And it was all because of a piece of parchment...

_The End._

**AN: That's all, folks! Did you like it? I liked writing it. Please Review and tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
